The Way I Loved You
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: "And yes, he was completely wild and crazy. And somedays, he made me so mad, so frustrated, that I would want to pull my hair out. And he was completely intoxicating, more so then anything or anyone I've ever seen or met. He was complicated, no, we were complicated." Songfic.


Hey, readers!

I don't know why, but at 1am, a line from this song popped in my head.

"I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain". I googled it, and the song is "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift.

I knew I needed to write a fanfiction for it, and bam! This was born. My last attempt at a songfic, "Over You" got no reviews, so I hope this is a little better! I love you guys! In a non-weird way.

Kathyrene

P.S. Thank you Wikipedia, for a list of emotions!

P.P.S. African Moon's are my favorite flower, in case you want to send me some. JK. (Not really.)

"Hi, Sara." Toby stands outside of my apartment, holding a bundle of roses. I fake smile. I don't like roses. He knew that. I like African Moon's. I push the thought out of my head and walk out the door. He opens the car and I step inside.

"Mind if I put on the radio?" I ask.

"Not at all." I flip the radio on to hear guitar strumming. I settle into my seat and listen as a female voice fills the car.

**He is sensible and so incredible **

**And all my single friends are jealous **

**He says everything I need to hear and it's like **

**I couldn't ask for anything better **

**He opens up my door and I get into his car **

**And he says you look beautiful tonight **

**And I feel perfectly fine **

I look at Toby sitting in the driver's seat. Catherine is jealous of him, that's for sure. He is sensible, he is incredible, I suppose. I do feel fine, but that's it. Just fine. WIth him, I was always fantastic. With Toby, I'm fine, but I don't want to be just fine anymore. The singing becomes more passionate as the chorus hits.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **

**And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name **

**You're so in love that you act insane **

**And that's the way I loved you **

**Breakin' down and coming undone **

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you **

I flashback to him. I do miss our stupid, petty fights. His passion, I miss that. One day, we did kiss in the rain. It felt like we were in some stupid romantic comedy, and I loved it. Maybe I did act insane, no, I know I did. He made me feel insane.

"You okay?" Toby asks. "You seem distracted."

"I'm okay." I assure him, and look out the window. But I don't want to be okay. I want to be happy! I want to be in love! The chorus ends and a new verse fills the vehicle.

**He respects my space **

**And never makes me wait **

**And he calls exactly when he says he will **

**He's close to my mother **

**Talks business with my father **

**He's charming and endearing **

**And I'm comfortable **

Well, Toby never met my mother or my father. But he does respect my space, leaves me alone to think. Not like him, who was always persistent, determined to find out what was wrong. He would try every tactic to get me to break down my walls. Yes, it was frustrating. But in a way, I loved it. The chorus hits again.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **

**And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name **

**You're so in love that you act insane **

**And that's the way I loved you **

**Breakin' down and coming undone **

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you **

Screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. God, what I would do to have that again. I want him to come over and make me so angry I feel like I'm going to explode. I want him to make me laugh, make me cry. We both acted insane, and I admit it. But it was good insane! The kind of insane that fills you with happiness and love and passion. Yes, passion. I guess that's what we had.

"You sure your okay?" He says, noticing my damp eyes.

"I'm fine." I fake smile again, and almost laugh when I here the first line of the next verse.

**He can't see the smile I'm faking **

**And my heart's not breaking **

**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all **

**And you were wild and crazy **

**Just so frustrating, intoxicating **

**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now **

My heart isn't breaking like it did everyday with him. I don't feel anything, except longing to be back with him. And yes, he was completely wild and crazy. And somedays, he made me so mad, so frustrated, that I would want to pull my hair out. And he was completely intoxicating, more so then anything or anyone I've ever seen or met. He was complicated, no, we were complicated. And it was the biggest mistake of my life to let him slip away. The chorus is played again, this time slower, softer, filled with regret.

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain **

**It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name **

**I'm so in love that I acted insane **

**And that's the way I loved you **

**Breaking down and coming undone **

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh **

My cheeks become wet and I realize I'm crying. Yes, I am breaking down and coming undone. I never did know how much one person could feel. Happiness, regret, shock, guilt, sadness, grief, desire, fear, hurt, frustration, loneliness, passion, disappointment, hysteria, shame, terror, wonder, anxiety, hope, worry, grief, disgust, lust. But the strongest feeling is love. We pass his house and I know what I need to do.

"Stop the car." Toby look sat me, but follows my instructions. I let tears fall freely down my face.

"What's wrong?" I step out of the car and he rolls down the window.

"I need to fix something."

"What?"

"Myself!" I run up the steps and knock on his door. In the background, the song ends.

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh **

**Never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you**

He opens the door sleepily, in his pajamas. I check my watch. It's exactly 2 am. I smile a little through my tears, the song still playing a loop in my head.

"Sara?"

"Look, Greg, I'm so sorry for everything. But I miss you so much I can't stand it anymore. I was in the radio and I heard this song and I realized that I'm still in love with you and I never should have let you get away. And then the singer said "I never knew I could feel that much" and I never really did know anyone could feel that much, you know? And I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain!" And like that, the sky open up, and rain starts to fall. I laugh.

"The Way I Loved You." He says.

"What?"

"The song. It's call the way The Way I Loved You and it's by Taylor Swift. I was listening to it too. I miss you too, Sara. And I really want to kiss you right now."

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" He smiles and pulls me in. And everything is perfect. I don't feel okay, I feel passion and love and fearlessness. And it feels so right.


End file.
